Dragon Ball Infiel
by Vege Bul 52
Summary: La infidelidad se refiere, a las relaciones afectuosas del tipo romántico, a corto o largo plazo, establecidas con personas distintas del vínculo oficial. En este caso se adaptará una problemática social, al mundo Dragon Ball.
1. Resumen y Aclaracion

**_Hola, antes que nada quiero escribir un summary para justificar esta historia tan peculiar._**

 ** _Se me ocurrió en una charla con mis amigos, estábamos hablando del tema principal de esta historia, "La Infidelidad" y bueno, la verdad la infidelidad en estos tiempos es algo muy difícil de evitar, está en todas partes, más bien lo difícil de encontrar es la fidelidad._**

 ** _Y como esto es algo con lo que convivimos en el mundo decidí adaptarlo al universo dragon ball dándole el toque de cruda realidad._**

 ** _No tengo intención de ofender a ningún fan de ninguna pareja, tampoco tengo intención de destruir sus OTP´s pues yo tengo la mía también y me destruiré el corazón cuando me toque "separarla"_**

 ** _¿Cómo funcionará esto?_**

 ** _Son historias sin continuación, cada capitulo es independiente del otro y probablemente cada chapter sea una situación infiel de distinto personaje._**

 ** _Bien una vez advertidos, los invito a entretenerse conmigo._**

 ** _¿Me acompañan a leer esta triste historia?_**


	2. Viejo Amor

Su trabajo llevaba mucho empeño, así como muchas satisfacciones y no me refiero exactamente a satisfacciones sexuales, sino al sentimiento que inunda el pecho cuando una persona sabe qué hace el bien.

Se le podría dar muchas definiciones a esa sensación pero se los dejo de tarea para que ustedes mismos lo nombren.

Su vida siempre estuvo llena de situaciones de peligro, situaciones en las cuales a pesar de no ser el más fuerte tenía la oportunidad de ayudar y hacer el bien.

Si bien no podía compararse al nivel de Goku o Vegeta pero se ganaba el título de uno de los más fuertes entre los humanos por tanto avivando su deseo de hacer el bien se dedicó a proteger a sus iguales de la manera que él podía brindar.

Por tanto el empleo de policía le quedaba perfecto, no solo tenía un buen sueldo para poder mantener a su esposa y brindar una buena educación a su hermosa hija sino que también ganaba el respeto de la gente y la admiración de los niños, el cual era un gran regalo para él.

Y cumpliendo con su función social con sus tan queridos niños visitó una guardería, el lugar en cuestión era un refugio de niños huérfanos, en el cual los pequeños aprendían oficios y todo lo necesario para salir adelante solos en un futuro.

No era específicamente un orfanato pues los inquilinos del lugar no estaban disponibles para una posible adopción, era un maravilloso lugar sin embargo, nada comparado con los estándares impuestos a dichos sitios.

El caso es que su deber como policía no solo era el de combatir el crimen sino también hacer un poco de trabajo comunitario como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

No era ninguna molestia, se sentía demasiado feliz al hacerlo, ver a los niños corretear traviesos jugando a ser policías le recordaba a su infancia. No había mejor situación que sentir la admiración de los niños.

Caminó por el pasillo del refugio y observó el panorama, todo estaba en el lugar correcto, había una pequeña escuela dentro de la instalación y también había un infaltable mini parque de atracciones.

Se sintió feliz por esos pequeños, tal vez le faltaban padres pero todo eso podía ser cumplido con el inmenso cariño brindado por las personas que trabajaban ahí.

Suspiró lleno de paz, se perdió en el olor a infancia que traía sentimientos perdidos con el tiempo. Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó la mujer que se acercaba a él.

-Krilin-

Una mujer de ojos celeste lo saludó, ella parecía sorprendida de verlo.

Él saliendo de su concentración se giró al escuchar una voz tan dulce y familiar a sus oídos.

-¿Ma…Maron?-

Hace tanto tiempo que no la veía, de hecho ella fue una herida difícil de cerrar en su corazón, miró sus ojos celestes y recordó el motivo por el cual había renunciado a su amor. "Él no era suficiente como para una mujer como ella"

-Si soy yo Krilin, creí que no me recordarías-

Ella estaba muy diferente, sus ojos eran iguales, irradiaban esa alegría y jovialidad que la caracterizaba sin embargo algo en ella había cambiado, se notaba a simple vista, su forma de vestir, su forma de hablar.

No era la misma jovencita indecisa y "cachonda" de aquel entonces, a juzgar por la imagen que daba de sí misma en este instante se podría claramente deducir que la bella Maron había madurado.

El gran cambio en la mujer sorprendió a Krilin, de hecho no solo ella había cambiado, él también, ahora tenía un empleo, cabello y una familia. Esto último alguna vez se imaginó al lado de la mujer que tenía al frente.

-Tanto tiempo- dijo un poco nervioso.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, tratarla como una vieja amiga era lo prudente, aunque se tratase de lo más difícil, ella fue su primer gran amor, y nadie le quitaría ese lugar. Él era un hombre casado, amaba a su esposa, ella era demasiado especial para él, sin embargo no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llevar a cabo esta difícil conversación.

-Son como más de diez años-

Ambos estaban nerviosos, era realmente innegable decir que la tención no formaba parte del instante.

-Sí. Pasaron tantas cosas- suspiró para sí mismo –Veo que has cambiado mucho-

La mujer se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió sencillamente dispuesta a responder.

-Si Krilin, ya no soy igual que antes. Me di cuenta de que tenía una vida mediocre, no hacía más que salir con chicos y cuidar mi cuerpo. Era una mujer de plástico, no tenía nada en la cabeza y muchas me llamaban "hueca" era una chica fácil y por eso perdí muchas cosas, muchas oportunidades- dijo refiriéndose a algo que bien los dos sabían –Tú también estas cambiado, eres un apuesto oficial de policía-

Krilin se llevó la mano a la nuca por el alago y se sonrojó un poco, pero luego tomó conciencia y recuperó la compostura.

-Gracias-

Un silencio incomodo reinó en aquel pasillo, hasta que él sacó de su mente las preguntas correctas para romper la tención

-¿Trabajas aquí?-

Preguntó sin querer saberlo realmente.

-Soy la cuidadora de los niños, es para lo que da mi inteligencia-

-Dime. ¿Y que es de tu vida? ¿Estas casada? ¿Tienes hijos?-

Inconscientemente esperó que ella lo este, sentía que si de esa manera la tensión disminuiría.

-No estoy casada. Tampoco tengo hijos-

Recordó que todo eso se lo había ofrecido Krilin alguna vez y preguntó con miedo.

-¿Y tú?-

Sabía que ese momento llegaría tener que decirle que él era feliz, que la había olvidado y que tenía personas por las cuales vivía ahora. Era difícil decirle que tenía todo lo que se lo había prometido pero sin ella.

-Si lo estoy. Tengo una esposa y una hija-

Rogó al cielo que ella no le preguntase el nombre de su hija, cayó en el error de ponerle el nombre de la chica que tenía en frente, lo cierto es que en la época en que su pequeña nació no había olvidado todavía del todo a su ex. Cosa que se lamentó mucho tiempo ante 18.

Para su suerte Maron no preguntó, no quería saberlo. Descubrió de nuevo que Krilin fue el único hombre al cual alguna vez amo… Su motivo de cambio.

-Ahora entiendo porque te quieren los niños. ¿Volverás a visitarlos, verdad?-

Hizo lo posible para cambiar de tema, aunque sabía muy bien que el hecho de que él vuelva implicaba volver a verlo también, y ella quería eso.

-Lo haré. Adiós Maron, debo irme-

Finalizó la conversación caminando rumbo a la salida casi huyendo, con pasos lentos pero inseguros.

-¡Krilin!- gritó ella deteniendo el andar del policía -¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?-

Ella preguntó, deseaba saberlo, ella fue ante sus amigos a buscarlo sin embargo no lo encontró. Tuvo que marcharse sin verlo y sin la oportunidad que ahora tenía otra mujer.

-Yo no era para ti Maron-

Lo dijo, sus sentimientos de aquel entonces fueron removidos, expresó su viejo sentir.

-Pero yo fui a buscarte Krilin. Fui a decirte que quería cambiar, quería cambiar para ti. Yo quería hacer que funcione-

Ella dijo todo desde el fondo de su ser, no quería reprimir lo que tanto tiempo estaba guardando, no después de volver a tener la oportunidad de que sus caminos se cruzaran.

Krilin no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca tuvo el conocimiento de que ella lo buscó, no supo cuando pudo haber sido pero se cuestionó algo muy grande para toda su vida. ¿Acaso algo hubiese sido distinto si él se enteraba antes de que ella lo buscó?

No sabía que pensar, toda su vida estaba en juego, su esposa, su hija.

-¿Quieres tomar un café… Maron-

Sin embargó habló sin pensar, dando inicio a un juego difícil de terminar.

[...]

Llegó de nuevo tarde a casa, colocándose abundante perfume para poder disimular el olor a mujer por haber de nuevo unido su cuerpo con su viejo amor, abrió la puerta y notó que ahí estaba ella esperándolo de nuevo.

-Hubo un crimen difícil de resolver-

Se justificó y se odió una vez más al ver que la hermosa rubia que tenía por esposa lo miraba con ojos de admiración sin siquiera sospechar de lo que él hacía.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

Sé que es un tema difícil pero creo que no lo planteé mal, muchas veces nadie tiene la culpa absoluta, ni el amante, ni el infiel. Sin embargo el engañado casi siempre es un inocente.

Por favor denme su opinión, es importante para mí. Soy nueva en esto.


End file.
